


Our Love Story

by Oryoucouldstay223



Series: Bughead one shots, two shots, drabbles and prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blue & Gold, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Late night study, Pining, Road Trip, Tickling, whoops now i'm really close to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryoucouldstay223/pseuds/Oryoucouldstay223
Summary: Jughead really likes Betty, but is too afraid to do something about it.Betty has been pining after Jughead for a while. But there is not a chance he likes her back.Right?





	Our Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> The is the first in this series. I will be adding one-shots + two-shots whenever i get a prompt or an idea, so if there is anything you want to see, comment down below!
> 
> * There are song lyrics used, so i'll put them in the end notes*
> 
> Enjoy :)  
> ~S

 

 

Betty Cooper stares up at the ceiling in the bedroom. Well, technically, it is _her_ bedroom, but it isn’t really _hers_ at all.

It has baby pink walls, a bright, bubble-gum pink bed set, a pale peachy desk with a small mirror, hundreds of pink and purple pillows piled up on her bed and a tall, full length mirror standing in thee corner of her room with pictures of her and her friends bordering the glass. The photos are all approved by her mother, of course.

It’s all approved by her mother.

It’s _only_ approved by her mother.

The Coopers’ are the award winning, picket fence, 2.5 children, all American fantasy. With matching blonde hair and trademark smiles that are always plastered on their faces, they are anything if not perfect.

At least, that’s what they want the town of Riverdale, and the rest of the world to think.

If you ask _anyone_ in Riverdale about Betty Cooper, you will always get the same kind of response. ‘ _She’s so sweet and kind always offering to help out and nothing is ever too much trouble.’ ‘She is like a bubble-gum princess. Always smiling, always happy, always pink and perfect.’ ‘A straight a student, amazing grades and forever doing the extra-curricular like cheerleading and the Blue & Gold.’ _

Only the last one is true. She helps because it is what’s expected from her. Cheerleading is a Cooper tradition. She has too much trouble to deal with. Her smiles are 90% fake. And she **_hates_** the colour pink.

What no one else knows, is that Betty loves blue. Not blue or emerald, like her eyes. The kind of blue you get when you got to the ocean, and the bright, full, stunning bluey-green stares back at you.  Her dream is to be a journalist, and write for a big paper, one in New York she thinks. That’s why she is in the Blue & Gold, Riverdale High’s paper group. She wishes that people, at least _one person,_ would see her for her, how _she_ wants to be seen.

To be honest though, there is one person in particular that she wants to notice her. A boy with midnight black curls and a crown shaped beanie. But her life doesn’t work that way, and he most likely doesn’t even know her name.

 

*****  
_Right, Right turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_What’s the dealio?_

*****  


She knows she shouldn’t be like this, so nervous, but she has walked past him in the hallways, head hung low and footsteps quickened, hoping that he will and won’t notice her at the same time.

He has though. He has said ‘hi’ to her multiple times, but she just gets scared and squeaks, speed walking off. He probably just wants homework questions and he could ask someone else. There’s no point in making herself seem even weirder or ‘perfect’; that’s not how she wants him to see her.

Every time he speaks in class, she gets hundreds of butterflies swarming her stomach, becoming slightly frightened by the deep, soothing tones of his voice.  It does _things_ to her and she doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

*****  
_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I’m afraid?_

*****  
  


Sighing, Betty rolls over and shuts her eyes. She immediately sees _him,_ in all his flannel-and-beanie glory, his bright blue eyes piercing everything he looks at. Walking down the hall, chatting with his friends, smiling, scowling… he always looks good to her.

_‘One day_ ’, She tells herself, ‘ _one day, I_ will _talk to him. I_ will _tell him I like him. I_ will _accept what he says.’_

Betty chuckles to herself. She knows that’s not going to happen. She has no confidence whatsoever when it comes to boys. The only boy she can talk to without getting nervous is her best friend of 15 years, Archie Andrews, but that doesn’t count. They’ve known each other since they were in nappies.

Rolling onto her stomach, Betty tries to switch off her brain and sleep. It doesn’t work. Her dreams are filled with visions of Blonde and Black heads together, a flowing white dress, and children with raven hair and emerald eyes.

 

***** _  
It’s impossible to get you off my mind_

_I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99_

_I’ve understood that you will never be mine and that’s fine…_

_I’m just breaking inside_

*****  
  
On the other side of town, a boy dressed in flannels sighs heavily and lies down on the couch in his trailer. It’s not at all comfortable, but he’ll do anything to help his dad get out of the endless cycle of being an alcoholic.

Shaking his head, he moves his thoughts to more pleasant ones, ones filled with blonde beauties… _a_ blonde beauty. Betty Cooper to be specific.

She is everything he could ever want in a girl – high praise seeing as though even the likes of Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge (the girls _every_ guy drooled over) – didn’t do anything for him. No, they had zero appeal. But Betty… Betty was different.

She puts off a bottled sunshine vibe, but he feels that there’s more to her than pink sweaters and blonde ponytails. He sees her, _really_ sees her. He sees that when she thinks no one is looking, her smile falls to the floor, only to pop back up when one of her friends or a classmate turns around.

He sees the way that when she receives hateful comments or criticism, she doesn’t snap back, but clenches her fists and lets her tension be released that way.

He sees when in class, although she knows all the answers and get straight A’s, there is no passion beneath the excelling student. But when he sees her in that tiny Blue & Gold office, typing away all by herself, he sees the blinding passion in her eyes, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

He sees how she appears confident and happy walking the halls with her friends or classmates, but when she is alone in the crowds, she has slumped shoulders, head hung low and light turned dim.

It doesn’t matter though. Her gorgeousness and light remain striking to him.

 

*****  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don’t know… you don’t know you’re beautiful_

*****  
  


Jughead wishes he could talk to her but doesn’t have the courage to approach her when she is with her friends. Despite his numerous attempts when she walks alone, her head hung down low, she never hears him or rushes off.

_‘Maybe it’s for the best.’_ He reflects. ‘ _If she doesn’t like me like that, why ruin the chances? Plus, we are complete opposites. Sunshine and darkness, happy and moody. Opposites attract? Nah, I’ll see if we can be friends. I’ll join the Blue & Gold, help her with writing and photography. If she says no, I’ll know she doesn’t want me around.’_

Satisfied with his reasoning, Jughead rolls over and closes his eyes.

His vision is flooded with images of Betty walking the halls, her hand shooting up in class, typing away furiously in the paper office, shoulders slumped when she’s alone, fists clenched, radiating sunshine. No matter what state she is in, her beauty will constantly be apparent.

As he drifts off to sleep, he dreams of sunshine and darkness making it work.

 

*****  
  _Oh it’s impossible to get you off my mind_

_I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99_

_I’ve understood that you will never be mine and that’s fine…_

_I’m just breaking inside_

*****  
  


The next day, Betty wakes up happy. She heads down stairs and makes herself an Alice-chosen breakfast of a fruit cup, avocado and an egg on wholemeal toast, glass of water and glass of orange juice. Betty never understood why she needed that kind of breakfast. Alice always said ‘ _fruit is healthy. Avocado is healthy and good on toast, and wholemeal toast is healthy and filling. The glass of water cleanses your body and the orange juice gives you plenty of vitamin C.”_ She would then plaster on a sugar sweet smile and leave Betty to her breakfast.

With a sigh, Betty eats the rabbit food and goes back upstairs to get dressed. She decides to swap up her outfit today.

Instead of her usual choice of clothing – a collared sweater (usually pastel pink or blue), dark blue jeans (no rips or holes whatsoever of course), flats (sneakers or ballet slippers) and a floral backpack.

Today, she dons some black high-waisted ripped jeans, a red, long sleeve body suit, a denim jacket to cover and some black boots. She keeps the floral backpack though, packing it with her school supplies.

Walking out the door and along her street, she feels like a bad ass. She feels strong.

When she enters the doors of Riverdale high and heads turn, she feels powerful.

When Cheryl and Veronica compliment her on her ‘major glow up Betty-Boo’ she feels beautiful.

When she walks past Jughead and his draw drops, she feels happier than she has in ages.

Betty spends the rest of the day floating in a happy little bubble. Even spending an hour in maths and science each can’t dim her glow.

At recess, her best friend, Kevin asks, “What’s got you so happy, B?” When Betty doesn’t answer, just keeps smiling, Kevin’s jaw drops open. “OH EM GEE! Elizabeth Harper Cooper, are you getting laid? YOU ARE! Holy fucking shit!”

“Kevin!” Betty gasps. “No! I’m not! I’m just feeling happy today.”

“Good. You look bomb too! What inspired this change?” Kevin enquires.

“Just wanting a change.” Betty answers vaguely.

“Mmhm.” Kevin answers, unimpressed. “A change for whom?”

Betty doesn’t answer, her attention taken up by Jughead Jones walking outside with his friends, all dressed in leather jackets.

Noticing this, Kevin gasps. “Betty! You have a crush on Jughead?”

“Hmm what? No, I don’t!” Betty claims.

“You sure? It definitely seemed that way…”

“No I-” Betty is cut off by the shrill ringing of the bell, signalling the beginning of period three. “Whoops, there’s the bell, gotta go Kev!” Betty yells running off toward her locker.

Kevin shakes his head in fond amusement. “I’ll get it out of you Betty!” He calls out, heading to his next class.

*****  
_I used to hold my freak back_

_Now I’m letting go_

_I make my own choice_

_Bitch I run this show_

*****  


Jughead is smiling as he walks to his period three class, a class he shares with Betty. He walked outside during their brief recess break, and saw Betty and her friend, Kevin he thinks, sitting under a tree. He could’ve sworn he saw her look up at him and check him out when he entered the small courtyard, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. She did blush and run off though, so he would like to think his chances are high.

Throughout English, Jughead could not keep his eyes off the bubbly blonde. She seemed extra confident today, something he suspected was the cause off her outfit change.

It was so freaking hot.

Betty always looks good, but today she was smoking. He doesn’t know what caused her change in style, but he wasn’t complaining in the least. With her jeans that made her legs seem to go on for miles, and the body suit that clung to her curves and left little to the imagination, so many dirty thoughts were running through his head, he almost needed a cold shower then and there.

Changing his line of thought, Jughead listens in to the class discussion again. They are reading _Everything, Everything_ by Nicola Yoon _,_ a book Jughead has read several times, though he loathes to admit it. Betty has too, he guesses, looking at the well-worn pages of the book in her hands.

Getting distracted by her once again, Jughead hears not a word of the class or the world outside his head until the bell goes for lunch.

Betty walks out of the class room immediately, having already packed up. Due to not paying attention, Jughead is left in the dust. Cursing himself, he races out after her. He can’t see her flashlight of blonde hair, but hears Cheryl Blossom say to Veronica Lodge, “Can you believe how dedicated Betty-Boo is? I offered for her to hang out with us, but she says she is going to be at the Blue & Gold _all_ of lunch!”

Jughead stifles a laugh at ‘Betty-Boo’ but doesn’t waste any time waiting for Veronica’s answer. He shoves his books in his locker and heads off to the only newspaper office in the school.

*****  
_You’re too good for me_

_But I want_

_But I want you anyway_

*****

Betty races out of class as soon as the bell goes, only stopping to throw her books in her locker and grab her salad before rushing off to the Blue & Gold. There is an article on the unfit state of the cafeteria that she _needs_ to get typed, edited, put into the rest of the paper, print out 150 copies and post onto the Blue & Gold website, all before the end of the day.

She gets to the office in record time, not sparing a second to eat her lunch but instead opening her laptop straight away. As soon as her fingertips touch the key board, she is off like a bullet, typing a million miles an hour.

She is mid-article when she hears a knock on the door. She hits ‘control s’ on her laptop, not wanting to risk losing her work.

She looks up and sees a grey beanie.

Jughead Jones. There’s nowhere to hide.

“Come in!” She squeaks.

The door opens, and he steps inside.

*****  


“Hey, Betty.” Jughead says as he steps inside the small room.

“Hi, Jughead, what’s up?” Betty mumbles adorably.

“Well, I heard that you were a little short on numbers here in the Blue & Gold… I was wondering if you needed a writer or a photographer?” He asks hopefully.

 

*****  
_One day_

_Oh yeah one day,_

_Maybe she’ll hesitate_

_Before she gets up and runs away_

*****  
  


“Uh, yeah,” Betty stammers. “We are a little understaffed… and by a little, I mean a lot. As in, I’m the only one running the office. Silently, Betty curses her rambling. Her brain is telling her ‘ _play it cool’_ but it would seem her mouth has other thoughts.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Jughead responds. When Betty gives him a questioning glance, he continues. “I’ve read every article. I loved your opinion on the reading material for our English class. ‘ _Everything, Everything’_ is a great book and all, but a pretty basic read for our level.”

Betty’s eyes widen as she processes this new information. ‘ _He’s read all of my articles?’_ She wonders. ‘ _Is it because of me?’_ Shaking her head, Betty comes back to reality. “Exactly. It’s year 7 material. I mean, I read it in year 6 and found it easy to analyse the storyline.” Once again, Betty groans inwardly at her nervous habit of word-vomiting.

To her relief (or is it fear?) Jughead doesn’t immediately respond. When he does, it isn’t verbally. Instead, he smiles, a sexy but genuine grin that starts a fire deep in the pit of her belly.

“So, uh, could I possibly see some of your work? To get some sort of an idea of the articles you would be suited for?”

“Yes, of course.” Jughead opens his laptop and pulls up the word document containing the pieces he is most proud of. They are a bit dark but judging by what he’s seen of Betty ( _so_ not enough), he thinks she can handle it.

Betty pulls the laptop close and begins to read.

__________________________________________________________________

_Thievery, spilling secrets, cheating on a test, even murder. Everyone lies about something. Because as humans, it’s naturally easy. But why? Why do we find it so much easier to lie than to tell the truth? To wrong even further, instead of making it right? When in panic, it’s a common response to fib to get out of it, downplay or over-exaggerate our issues, but each time we do so, it makes those issues so severely unresolvable, it’s like one has no wish to be free from their burdens._

_Lying and sinning. They are one and the same._

__________________________________________________________________

Betty breathes in sharply. Jughead is clearly a very talented writer. From the first line, she felt his pain, his sorrow. Who had spoken such a lie that it tainted him this way? She reads on.

__________________________________________________________________

_She is like a ray of sunshine all bottled up. Everyone and anyone who meets her, or even walks by her feels the need to smile and bounce around due to her infectious smile and laughter. When her eyes light up, it’s like the world stops. All that matters is making that happen again._

_At least, that’s how everyone saw her. Everyone but me._

_I see the sadness in her. Sometimes it was so great that it overpowered the happiness, like a dark grey storm cloud hovers above the sun and leaves its mark. It’s devastating, that no one else can see. I imagine she wears a force field, an invisibility cloak that is hiding her darkness, a cloak that she wants to remove but can’t do it alone._

_So, she waits._

_And waits._

_And waits._

_She waits for the day, that someone will see the sadness, the fear and hurt that lives inside of her. Someone she will trust, who can help her. Together, they will peel of the cloak and tend to her wounds._

_Then everyone will see._

_She is not perfect._

_She is human._

__________________________________________________________________

The air gets caught in Betty’s lungs as tears well up in her eyes. It was almost as if this was written about her.

The raw, honest, vulnerability in this writing cuts so deep, Betty doesn’t even know how to react.

Jughead obviously cares deeply about this girl.

Betty pushes back the laptop and stands up.

“That… Those pieces of writing were… absolutely fucking incredible.” Betty chokes out. “There was deep upset in there. I could tell you were hurting for this girl, who is hurting because she feels alone. I don’t know any writer in this school, fuck, even _at all,_ that can convey that kind of emotion.” She pauses. “Welcome to the Blue & Gold.”

*****  
_Tell them all we know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_I thought it was impossible_

*****

Jughead felt insanely nervous showing Betty those pieces of writing. They hit close to home. The lying one was about his dad, constantly saying he will stop drinking, become sober once more. He never does.

The one about the girl he was terrified of sharing with her. The girl was Betty, and he didn’t want her finding out and thinking he was a creep.

He watched her read the story of the girl. The haunted, lost look in her eyes as she read, the way tears welled in her eyes when she reached the end, the praise she gave his work… it just confirmed he suspicion. Betty had a darkness – a sadness, and he was determined to let her know she isn’t alone.

After Betty welcomes him to the paper, he asks a few questions about meeting times, and they decide that they’ll meet at lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The rest would be done in their own time.

When the bell goes, and Jughead moves to leave, he is stopped by Betty’s hand on his arm. He turns around to see Betty with her lip drawn between her teeth, an adorable from etched into her forehead.

“Jug, if you ever need to talk… I’m here.”

Jughead smiles and tries to ignore the butterflies kicking up in his stomach at the new nickname.

“Thanks, Betty. Don’t forget, it goes both ways. You ever need a friend, and I’ll come a running.”

Betty flashes him a big grin and he smiles even wider. This could be the start of something new.

*****

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_*****_

**_\---Time jump, 2 months---_ **

 

Things were going great for Betty. She and Jughead were getting along great. They are currently friends but are flirting so much it seems like they are together. They sit together outside every day and have introduced each other to their respective friends and are now one big group.

Well, almost.

Jughead is still upset that he hasn’t the courage to tell Betty he likes her, because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

All Betty wants is for Jughead to like her, but she has come to the conclusion that he just doesn’t like her that way.

All their friends can see how obvious their crushes are. They constantly suggest they go on a date but the responses are always the same.

Kevin: “Betty, have you ever thought about dating Jughead?”

Betty: “Uh, no, we- we’re just friends.”

Kevin: “But you flirt so much it makes me want to stuff my ears with marshmallows, so I don’t have to listen to the sickening cuteness. And that’s coming from me!”

Betty will laugh and assure him that it’s fine.

 

Jughead and Toni will be much the same but it’s always over text.

Toni: “So, Jug.”

Jughead: “Mmm?”

Toni: “Jughead, stop, come on Jug, stop eating for one minute and let me talk to you!”

Jughead: *Sigh* “Fine. What’s up, Tones?”

Toni: “I saw the way you were looking at B before… is there something you wanna tell us?”

Jughead: “Nope. We’re just good friends.”

Toni: “…”

Jughead: “…”

Toni: “dude, you razz so much that it’s kinda obvious you want in her pants.”

Jughead: “WHAT!?! No!”

Toni: “Whatever you say, Jug.”

 

It’s the same thing every time. Friends confront, would-be lovers deny.

*****  
_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it’s time, you’ll know_

*****

It’s a Friday evening and Betty and Jughead are in the Blue & Gold office after school to finish up an article. Normally the football team would still be there, but they were on a training camp, so the duo were the only people in the school. They were supposed to be working on an article about the lunch specials quality (100% trash) but somehow ended up sitting _extremely_ close on the spacious couch, talking about the Twilight Drive-In.

“It’s so iconic. Other than Pops, I’d have to say that it’s _the_ most iconic part of Riverdale.” Jughead claims.

“I completely agree. It’s basically compulsory to attend _at least_ once in your life.” Betty approves.

“And it’s pretty much a teenage ritual to go there on a date.” Jughead adds.

Betty says nothing, but her face goes slightly red.

Noticing this, Jughead pokes her in the arm. “What? Have you not gone on a date at the drive in?”

Betty’s flush extends from her face to her neck. “Um…”

“Nuh uh. That’s not an answer!” Jughead probes.

Still no answer.

Jughead moves his hands to her waist and her breath catches in her throat.

“Jug, what are you doing?” Betty asks, voice wavering slightly.

Jughead says nothing, but without warning begins to tickle her.

Betty shrieks with laughter, kicking her legs in the air and twisting around on the couch. “St-stop, J-juggie!” She gasps.

“No way! Not until you answer, Betts!” Jughead grins.

True to his word, Jughead does not relent, Betty squealing and wriggling away from his attack on her sides.

A few minutes later, Betty giggles, “Okay, okay! No, I h-haven’t! I mean, it makes sense seeing as though my first and only kiss was Archie.”

Jughead stops his assault to her stomach immediately. “Your first kiss was Archie Andrews?” he deadpans.

Betty nods shakily. “And he is like my brother, so it kinda sucked.”

“And this was your only kiss?” He questions.

Betty suddenly becomes aware of their positioning as she nods once again, drawing her lip between her teeth.

Realising that Betty is lying beneath him and his body is basically covering hers, Jughead sucks in a sharp breath and decides to go forth into dangerous territory.

“Have you ever wanted to redo said kiss?” He breathes.

Betty bites down on her lip before replying. “Yes. With one person.” She murmurs, eyes fixated on his lips.

“Who?” He mutters, eyes darting down to her soft, plump, pink lips then back up to her emerald eyes.

“You.” She whispers.

Jughead growls, soft and deep before crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Betty kisses him back, running her hands up his arms and interlocking her hands behind his neck.

He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, requesting entry which she gladly allowed. His tongue thrust into her mouth, twisting with hers. She moans softly and kisses him with blinding passion.

After a few long, blissful moments, Betty pulls away.

“I’ve wanted to do that since forever.” She breathes.

He smiles, a soft, sweet smile and murmurs, “Me too. Now I’m yours, forever.”

*****  
_It’s like you’re my first kiss_

_Never knew it could feel like this_

_I think I’m in love_

*****

**_\---Time jump, 6 months---_ **

 

“C’mon, Juggie!” Betty calls, already running out to his truck.

“Okay, Juliet, I’m coming!” He yells back, chuckling at her eagerness.

It’s summer break, and he and Betty are going on a month-long road trip down to the beach. They’ve been dating for 6 months and every second of it has been pure bliss. They had no issues, and some may say they fell for each other pretty fast.

It was their 2-month anniversary when they said the L word for the first time.

  _Jughead had booked a room at the 5 seasons, a hotel just out of Riverdale. He had the room set up with flower petals across the bed and floor and champagne chilling in a bucket. He let her walk in first and put her bags down while she checked out the room. When she came back, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. “Thank you Juggie. This is beautiful. I can’t believe you went to all this effort for me!”_

_“What do you mean? I’d pull all the stops for you.” He asked, confused._

_“I mean, I’m just some girl…” She mumbles, tilting her head to the floor._

_“Nuh uh.” He declares, lifting her chin up. “You are not ‘some girl’. You are my girlfriend who I love, so I am_ going _to spoil you.”_

_Her eyes brighten with hope and adoration. “You… You love me?” She asks, her voice filled with wonder._

_“So much, baby.”_

_“I love you too!” She exclaims, jumping into his arms and kissing him._

_That night is their first time, and certainly not their last._

 

Jughead smiles at the memory and picks up the rest of their bags for the trip. “Quit daydreaming, Romeo! I want to beat the traffic.”

“Anything for you, Betts.” He replies with a wink.

Giggling, Betty does an over the top swoon. “You’re too kind, my prince!”

“Not at all, my love.” He grins.

“Ugh you two are sickeningly sweet.” A female voice chimes in from behind them.

“Kev! Toni!” Betty cheers at the sight of two of their friends. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to say bye, and we bought Pops!” Kevin declares.

Betty jumps down from the truck and runs over to them, giving him a hug. “I’m gonna miss you Kev.”

“I’ll miss you too, B. Facetime once a week, okay? And text every day.” He replies. Satisfied by her nod, he releases her and she goes to give Toni a hug.

“Take care of him, Blondie. He’s a lot softer than he lets on.”

“I know, T. You take care of our fave gay for me.” Betty smiles.

“Yeah, I will.” Toni assures her as she moves to hug Jughead. “I’ll miss ya, JJ.”

“Same here Tones. We’ll be back in a month, don’t worry.” He pulls away from the hug and ruffles her hair before going to stand with Betty and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They walk to the truck and jump in. Jughead gives her a lengthy passionate kiss and pulls away. “Onwards, my love?” She asks.

“With you, anywhere.”

*****  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I’ll be waiting all there’s left to do is run_

_You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess_

_It’s a love story, baby just say yes._

*****

 

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos + prompts! :)
> 
> ~S
> 
> SONGS USED (In order):  
> Raise Your Glass - P!nk
> 
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perrie
> 
> One Day - Tate McRae
> 
> What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction
> 
> One Day - Tate McRae
> 
> Confident - Demi Lovato
> 
> TG4M - Zara Larsson
> 
> One Day - Tate McRae (modified by me)
> 
> Impossible - James Arthur (modified by me)
> 
> Start of Something New - High School Musical
> 
> Firework - Katy Perry
> 
> First Kiss - Marcus & Martinus
> 
> Love Story - Taylor Swift
> 
> Thanks again :)


End file.
